


Running waters

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Showers after training are a good time to check out on all the beautiful boys you are soon going to share intimate spaces with.





	Running waters

**Author's Note:**

> A request from enide-s-dear on tumblr that I am now backing up here

Water was running down Gladio’s back and Prompto couldn’t stop staring at the arch of his spine, enhanced by the muscles, by the wideness of the shoulders, by the movements of his arms as Gladio untangled his hair. It wasn’t rare for Gladio to walk around half naked, of course, and to say Prompto hadn’t taken the opportunity to look at his abs every time he could would be a lie, but it was different now. There was no belt and no leather trousers to stop his eyes from wandering down, from the trapezius muscles and to the dimples just over his ass and…

He tore his eyes off from the incredible sight to glance furtively at the other side of the bathroom, where Noctis and Ignis had apparently not noticed his little obsession with their common friend’s assets, too occupied with the amount of shampoo in their hair. While they closed their eyes under the water, Prompto let his eyes fall on their well-defined shoulders and arms, and how they flexed with each movement of their hands.

It was the first time Prompto actually trained with them, and, between Noctis’ school uniform and Ignis’ general prudishness, well… Prompto had learn a lot of things about his friends’ mass muscle today.

He already had a vague idea that this trip with them would be an exercise in restraint, but now he was starting to take the full extent of the problem he was going to have. He was a young commoner, going on a trip with three extremely rich, extremely nice and extremely good-looking guys. He was going to feel so inadequate. His crush was going to be so difficult to hide.

As Noctis rinsed the shampoo from his hair, Prompto shook his head and forced himself to look back at the blank tiles in front of him before anyone noticed him staring. But the memory of the sight he had just caught kept haunting him.

Even Noctis had better legs than him. So unfair.

Gladio turned around to find Prompto looking the other way, visibly entranced in the way his highness was massaging his own skull, and smiled. That kid’s crush had been so obvious from day one that it was still baffling to Gladio that Noctis was oblivious to it.

He had almost thought it would be a problem. But the blond had been pretty good during the training session, finding his position into their group quite easily and showing skill that Gladio wouldn’t have dared to expect from someone who was only professionally trained since a few months. His arms were starting to show a bit of biceps, and, without the pants to cover them, Gladio could tell he had nice runner legs, as well as a very nice little ass. 

For maybe the fourth time this week, Gladio let himself entertain the thought that maybe, if Noctis allowed it, this guy wasn’t as off-limits as Ignis or his prince were, and could provide a good enough distraction from the fact of being cramped in intimate spaces with the most beautiful guys he had ever known.

Every time he trained with Ignis he was reminded of how built is friend actually was, under all the pressed shirts and tailored pants. The shower really was the place where the muscles of his back were the most obvious, all laid out for Gladio’s pleasure.

And Noctis… well, he was still a smaller build, but compared to where he had started, bad leg and broken back, it as impressive. And, not that Gladio would admit, but he had filled out a lot with all the additional training he had received lately. And anyway, Gladio could never get enough of the way he looked like he could be easily bent in half and…

Okay time to look away and let go of that train of thought before it became embarrassing.

Noctis washed away the last bit of his shampoo and could finally open his eyes just as Gladio turned his back on him. Prompto seemed lost in thoughts, his gaze piercing through the wall. Noctis smiled softly to himself.

It had been fun to train with all of them at once, to learn from them and see how their different skills could articulate. Even though he still didn’t see the point of them being trained so much, he couldn’t say he was complaining about all the extra time he was spending with Gladio lately, and he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to see both Ignis and Prompto show off their moves. Prompto was good, insanely good when he decided to put his mind into it, and even if sometimes his body seemed to act out of his control, the flexibility and raw energy offered an amazing show. Noctis would never have imagined that Prompto could actually have biceps, but when he fired and the recoil hit, it was undeniable that he had developed enough muscle to compensate.

And Ignis… Ignis was the opposite; all controlled movements and manufactured grace, the energy of a dancer; and since he kept himself slightly turned away in the shower, an illustration of his natural modesty, Noctis could admire him at leisure. The way his muscles all subtly shaped his silhouette, thinner than Gladio but exuding the same kind of strength, and how different his face looked without the glasses and the haircut…

He shut his eyes down before anyone could notice him and smiled. Yeah, he was getting married at the end of the trip, but for now, he could enjoy being accompanied everywhere by the most handsome bodyguards, right?

They were checking each other out, again.

Ignis smiled under the water and glanced behind him again, where his friends were now trying their best to not look too interested in each other’s anatomy. He had, admittedly, dreaded the day they would finally train all together–usually, he only had to deal with one of them at once; sometimes he had to deal with Noctis and Prompto together but Prompto in civilian clothes was easily distracted and rarely smooth. Prompto in training gear, focused on targets and intently listening to his advice, had been something else entirely. Something that had worn his resolve thinner than Ignis had ever thought it could become.

Noctis’ natural talent and precise strength, plus Gladio’s pure power, he knew he had to make an extra effort to not be distracted. But he had to count that, plus Prompto, and now… their furtive glances down each other’s bodies, their unsublte shifts in position to avoid eye contact? Ignis wasn’t sure he could deal with it for long before he started making plans to guide all this tension somewhere. Preferably a somewhere where their newly acquired or long-trained muscles would be put to good use, and preferably a somewhere where he could also allow himself to stare down their chests and abs and dicks without having to pretend he wasn’t. Furtive glances in the shower weren’t exactly his favourite brand of interacting with people.

But they still had time before leaving the city. He could probably come up with something before they hit the road.


End file.
